pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Warning This Page is Not Related to Other Stories
17-year-old Phineas: Isabella, are you ready? 17-year-old Isabella: Just a minute, boyfriend! (Exactly a minute later.) Phineas: Wow, you look beautiful. Isabella: Thanks. Phin: Guess what? Isa: What? Phin: I built a train all the way to the school! Isa: Awesome! (In the train.) Thaddeus: This will be Phin's worst day ever!!! (At school) Phin: Here we are. Isabella: To the dance floor! Phineas: Just in time for slow dance. (Many dancing and kisses later.) Phineas: Isabella, I hate to break the moment, but I need to go to the bathroom. Isa: (Angrily) That's okay. (In the bathroom.) Phin: Worst timing ever, bladder. (opening a stall) Ahh! why did the stall lead me to Mars? Thaddeus: because it was supposed to with my portal to Mars. Computer: Portal to Mars self-destruct in... now. (Small boom) Phin:Noooooooooooooo~! (Mars) Phin: Is that a Martian? Martian1: Zhoohe! Phineas: (In Martian) Help me get home. Martian1: (In Martian) It will take 4-5 years for Martians to reach earth. Phineas: (In Martian) Or 1 year, with my skills. ( (1 year later) Phineas: Isabella lives here? (looking at Doof's hideout) Vivian: No. The old apartment right next to it. Phineas: Thank you. Isabella? Isabella: Phineas? Where were you last year? Phineas: Stranded on Mars. Anyway, who that baby? (Looking at triangle-headed baby with black hair, and Isabella's skin color.) Isabella: You know the prom on June 17th, 2016? Phineas: Yeah, it was the prom I was stranded on mars. Isabella: The baby's birthday is April 17th, 2017. Phineas: In other words, he's our kid. Isabella: Yeah. Phineas: OMG. (He faints.)...(Groggy)...Uhh... Anyway, can you fill me up on what happened? Isabella: OK, so, when you disappeared-- The Phineas's Kid: Wait a minute. The aging is all wrong. And by the way, people, I'm Mathew. Mathew: I'm 10 as of 2035, My sis is 15. So this must be a-- Mathew:(Waking up) Dream! Mom and Dad got married in 2020, 3 years too early. Rachel: Mathew and Steve, wake up! Mathew: OK, my red-haired, half-cheated sister. Steve: (Yawning)... Mathew: Let's go. (First floor of the Flynn Mansion.) Mathew: Mom? Dad? Oh, there's a note. (Reads): Dear Mathew, Went to Switzerland for an award ceremony. Mom's with me. Don't go to Aunt Candace's, because of the Space-Time continuum (Our younger selves are there.) Rachel's in charge. Eat beans. '' Love ya, Da''d Mathew: (Thinking) Swiss = ski. Sk i= fun. Bean = not fun. Bean + Ski = fun. Steve! I know what we're gonna do today! (In the Backyard) Alice: (In love) Hey Mathew. Mathew:(Thinking) "Alice is so cute." (Casually) Hey Alice. Alice: What ya doin'? (Meanwhile.) Isabella: (Shuddering) Phineas: What's the matter? Isabella:Someone said, "What ya doin'." Phineas: That's OK. Calm down. (Backyard) Mathew: ...Making a mountain of beans to ski on. Alice: Isn't that kind of impossible? Mathew: That's a possibility. (Meanwhile) Phineas: (Shuddering) Isabella: What is it now? Phineas: Someone said one of my catch-phrases. Isabella: Probably Mathew. Mathew: Where is Perry ? Major Monogram: Today's mission is to just beat Doofenshmirtz at checkers today. Okay? (O'Perry!) Doofenshmitz: Ahh. Perry the Platypus. You always make me stop from using the retire-Inator. Perry: (Growl) Doof: Let the game begin! (Tears) Keep it down! Vanessa, Vanessa: You are the one who made Ferb go to Camp David alone! I'm pretty sure he still loves you. I mean what kind of President would let his adviser bring an evil scientist's daughter to Camp David? Vanessa: Exactly! Doof: Well, just go to the Flynn Mansion, already. Vanessa: (Angrily) Fine! (Meanwhile) Rachel: (On the phone) Hey Cassie. Cassie: Can you go to mall with me? Rachel: No. I gotta wait until Aunt Vannesa gets here. Oh. Can you see if Tobias is at the Slushy Dawg? Cassie: The one with black hair? Rachel: No. The blond cute guy. Cassie: Well, I'm col-- (giant can opener noise) Rachel: Will you keep it down; I'm trying to use the phone here! Cassie: Uh, Rachel? Rachel: What? Cassie: I can see your brothers from here. On a mountain of beans. With a ski-lift. Rachel: Gotta go. Bye. Cassie: Wai--(beep) Rachel: (Dialing Vannesa) Aunt, You gotta get here. Quickly. Vannesa: Well, I'm in the grocery store- Rachel: See ya there. (Grocery Store) Vannesa: Hey Candace. Candace: Hey. Vanessa: What's up? Candace: Nothin'. Vannesa: Rachel just called me and said meet me here. (Candace discovers young Phineas and Ferb is here when She gets home.) Rachel: Hey, aunt Candace. Candace: Why do you have literally- white skin, with feather patterns? (After it darkened) Rachel: What are you talking about? Candace: Never mind. Vanessa: What's the matter this time? Rachel: They made a giant mountain of beans. Vannesa: Seems like we had this conversation before. Rachel:What are u talking about? Vannesa: well, you come to me or your mom every day. You are driving both of us crazy. Rachel: well its tr- Vannesa: i don't want any of it! Rachel: Fine! if your not gonna believe any of it, Aunt Candace will! Candace:Hold on. i don't- Rachel:see you at your house,Aunt Candace! Candace's backyard Rachel: Hi, Amanda Amanda: Hey Rachel: What's the fizz? Amanda, Xaivier and Fred: Nothing . What about you? Rachel:Nothin'. can i hang here? Amanda: sure. Xaivier:You can sit under our digital tree! Candace:I'm home! Amanda:Uhh! You boys never do ANYTHING! (whoosh) Phineas:Hi guys and WOW! Rachel:Hi 10-year-old dad! Phineas:WHO ARE YOU? Rachel:(I think his anti-aging potion worked too well and caused a small amnesia)Its me, Rachel. Your daughter! Phineas:Is it just me, or does she remind me of Isabella? Rachel:I'm supposed to! I, Rachel Garcia-Flynn will not be recognized just because of a stupid amnesia! Phineas:Uhh, I'm not your dad. at least not at the moment. I have to wait 5 years (This story was made saying Phineas is 13 in the main series.) Rachel:how old r u? Phineas:13. Rachel:Wasn't 18 young to had me? Phineas:I don't know. I never had kids. You're still my kid though.And speaking of you, YOU ARE GROUNDED YOUNG LADY! Rachel:why? Phineas:U WERE ABOUT TO CAUSE A PARADOX TO MAKE YOUR SELF AND whats my other kids' name? Rachel:Mathew and Steve. Phineas:AND MATHEW AND STEVE DISAPPEAR! Isabella:Phineas, whats the hold up and WOW. Rachel:Hi 20 year younger mom! Phineas:Make that GROUNDED AND BANNED FROM USING THE PHONE! Isabella:??? Phineas:Isabella, meet our future daughter, Rachel. Rachel, mom Isabella:Isn't it a bit harsh to do that? Phineas:Not if she caused a paradox. Isabella:point taken.Rachel:How did i cause a paradox? Phineas:Well, if we go back to our own time, you guys will either will cease to exist, or effect you seriously. Rachel:Then, don't go back in time! Phineas:But if we don't, all of you will cease to exist! so we have to stop you from coming here without a direct encounter. Rachel:(thinking)if i help him, he will un-ground me, and let me use the phone! Rachel:I'll help you! Phineas:sure! museum Rachel: what do we do? Phineas: go to earlier today. Rachel:here goes nothing! (whoop!) Rachel:Volcanoes with dinosaurs! (whoop!) Rachel:Civil war! (whoop) Rachel:a platypus-looking monster! (whoop!) Rachel:Deserted island with two palm trees with a rubber band in the middle and a big fat ox! (whoop) Rachel:roller coaster! (whoop) Rachel:Fireside girl cabin when Aunt Candace earned her 50th patch! Isabella:Do you have 157 patches? Rachel:i have 315. Jealous? (whoop) Rachel:battle of the nerds! Phineas:I stopped a battle? (whoop!) Rachel:Maze! (whoop!) Rachel:You and mom getting married on the future site of our mansion Isabella:I look pretty! Phineas:we get a mansion? Rachel:long story, (whoop) Rachel:Hi Meap! Meap:(with his universal mustache)Hi Rachel! Rachel:see ya! (whoop!) Rachel:world war 2! Random Soldier:Help! (whoop!) Rachel: Home! Phineas:when i get older I'm gonna teach you how to use the time machine! At least we're here. Rachel:Now what? Phineas: don't know Rachel:JUST WING IT? Phineas:yea. Rachel of the morning: Mathew and Steve, Wake up! Rachel:i have an idea! Phineas and Isabella:What is it? Rachel:come closer. Flynn Mansion, first floor. Mathew:Uh, you may want to read this, Rachel. Rachel of the morning:(Reading) Rachel. Went to Switzerland for Award ceremony. Mom's with me. don't go to Aunt Candace's because of the Space-Time continuum(our younger selves are there.) Your in charge. Tell them to eat beans. love ya Mom and dad. Rachel of the Morning: Weird. Its the right handwriting, but written in crayon. But then again, he always writes in colorful pens. Rachel:(in a room) yes! Phineas:Now, to wait and give me the memory erasing helmet. Later.......... (whoop) (regular events of quantalum bogaloo happened) The scene where Isabella says that she's gonna marry Phineas Isabella:That means i"m gonna marry Phineas! Candace: Or Ferb. Phineas:Probably me. Isabella:(exited)I'll take that as a proposal! Phineas:Sure. after 5 years. Isabella:I'll name the first kid either Mathew or Rachel. Phineas:Maybe we'll build a mansion. Isabella:Last 4 ideas were maybes Phineas:yeah. The End! My e-mail is jisoo6468@yahoo.co.kr no spamming. Category:Fanon Works Category:Jathew's work